


midnight ramblings

by drmsqnc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm a genius, Light-Hearted, Light...weigHTED, ha, yup you get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmsqnc/pseuds/drmsqnc
Summary: Zen was certain this had been a bad idea.





	midnight ramblings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avistella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/gifts).



> For the best girl's day of birth my goodness

This was a bad idea.

Correction. This had been a  _very_ bad idea.

Zen sighed a hot breath through his teeth as he was poked again.

“Y/N?” He spoke calmly, bringing an arm swiftly up in reflex to catch your fingers from assaulting his cheek once more. “What are you doing?”

“Skin…” You mumbled, stars in your eyes as you practically climbed over your seat and onto his lap. Zen fumbled to keep you down with one hand while keeping half his attention on not letting the glasses on the table fall to the floor. “Your skin is so soft…!” 

“You’re plastered, Y/N.”

You pouted, glaring up at him through your lashes, your own cheeks flushed and your words fluctuating into a drawl. “I swear to drunk I’m not God!”

Again. This was a colossal fail of a good idea.

Zen had come home that day with a stiff back and exhausted spirit, completely drained from the new movie set he was working on. As custom, he relaxed with a cold beer and undid his ponytail to allow his silky locks to fall free. 

And right on cue you popped your head around the doorway.

You were a sight for sore eyes, and Zen accepted your company instantly with a smile, already feeling better with just a glimpse of your face.

But then…you asked to join him.

Zen had never seen you drink. 

As a result, he was curious to see how you were in this situation. Could you match him in shots? The idea was invigorating. He watched as you chose something more alcoholic, giving him the impression you knew how to handle yourself.

Well.

Zen has now seen you  _drunk_.

An improvement, but a strange one.

He was barely on his fourth when you began to get droopy, and red alerts went off in his mind. Of course you were a lightweight. Why had he thought something else?

Which left him in this particular predicament.

“Zeeeennnnnn”

“Yes, babe?” He couldn’t deny that he was enjoying himself. While you often got flustered at his antics, he had never seen you so… _free._ It was like you had completely let go of any guards, and you had no restraints. 

“Whysh….are you sho pretty…?” Your words were definitely slurring now. He chuckled.

“I should ask you that question,” He tapped your nose. His usual instinct was to respond narcissistic-ally, but he wanted to see how far he could push you without over-stepping his boundaries.

You giggled, rolling your head back before catching it sloppily in the palm of your hand. “But you’’re….like a god…or something…”

“I quite like the sound of that,” He hummed, bending closer so that his nose grazed the tip of yours. His voice dipped low. “Lord Zen?”

You blinked at him, eyes wide and owl like, before you were pushing him back with a burst of strength, guffawing.

You laughed like he had said the funniest thing ever, smacking the table and hiccuping. Zen was amused, but slightly offended.

“What?” He raised an eyebrow. You bit your lip, looking away in a sudden act of bashfulness.

“Don’t say things like that…” You whispered, attitude a total 180. “I get all ti-” You paused, furrowing your brows as if trying to remember how to even comprehend your language. “…tingly.”

Oh?

“What do you mean?” Zen feigned innocence, cocking his head and taking another sip from his beverage, licking the moisture from his red lips. You flushed more, watching the movement of his tongue as if in a trance, leaning forward. It was only until you were on his lap again that Zen realized you had gotten too close.

“Ah, b-babe-?”

“It means…” Your eyes drooped, placing a hand on his chest, warming his skin even through his clothes. “You excite me,  _Lord Zen.”_

_**Ba-Bump.** _

You are drunk _,_ he reminded himself immediately. 

Zen felt like somebody had strapped a fifty ton block of cement onto his body, and his throat didn’t obey him. He found himself unable to do anything but stutter under your gaze. He froze entirely when he watched you give him a cheeky grin,  ~~dragging the flesh of your bottom lip into your mouth with a nip of your teeth.~~

_Oh God, you are drunk, you are drunk-_

A bead of sweat ran down his neck.

_Think about something else. Gross abominations…._

_Jumin?_

_Cats._

He drew in a deep breath. There.

Zen rose from his chair, bringing you with him. You clawed at him to keep yourself from dropping, wrapping your legs round his waist.

“That’s enough for you,” He mumbled, shifting his firm arms underneath you to keep you steady.

You dropped your head on his neck, muttering random nothings in his skin, your breath sweetened from the alcohol and washing over his senses. Somewhere along the way you quieted from your midnight rambles. By the time he had reached your room, he assumed you were sound asleep.

“Sweat dreams princess,” He whispered and placed you on the mattress only to yelp when your arm shot out and grabbed his wrist, your eyes snapping open.

“Wait!” You gushed, eyes still droopy, looking as if you’d lose consciousness any second. “I…need to tell you…something!”

“What is it?” He soothed and threaded his fingers through your hair continuously and you melted underneath his touch.

“You…can’t tell Zen…”

Zen pressed the heel of his other hand to his mouth to cover his smile. “Uh huh?”

“I…love him,” You yawned. “Shh. Don’t tell.”

He wasn’t allowed to respond as your head dropped back down on the bed, knocked out.

Zen brushed his lips to your forehead, squeezing your hand.

“He loves you too Y/N.”


End file.
